after the fall
by cranksta
Summary: Azien is defeated ichigo now must decied how he will proceed in his new freedom please review


AFTER THE FALL

Ichigo Triumphant

Inoue stood there as she watched Ichigo pull Rukia into his arms. Her breath caught in her throat, as she watched Ichigo's lips and Rukia's touch. Their love for each other radiated from them in visible waves of light, washing over Inoue and leaving her could and alone. "You see, my dear." Aizen's voice, whispered in Inoue's ear, "He doesn't want you, doesn't love you." Inoue couldn't move couldn't turn from the sight of two of her closest friends in an embrace that she would never know. "It's all her fault." Aizen continued to whisper, "She stole him away. Poisoned his mind, and now you will be all alone again without a family, without your true love." She turned and saw Aizen smile sympathetically at her, "This never should have happened, they never should have met."

"But they did." Inoue said to herself in a soft whisper.

"Yes but you have the power to set things right." Aizen said as he gently squeezed her shoulder, "You have the ability to make things as they should." Inoue's eyes grew big with fear at what Aizen had just told her, she couldn't, she wouldn't but then she turned and saw Ichigo stare into Rukia's eyes with a love that she would never have. "He was destined for you." Aizen said giving Inoue's shoulder a gentle squeeze.

Inoue stared at them and tears filled her eyes, and with a quivering voice she whispered, "Tsubaki I reject."

Ichigo stood over Aizen his Zanpaktou tightly in his hand, "Your hypnotism crap doesn't work on me." He shouted as he raised his sword to deliver the finishing blow.

"Oh," Aizen said with a smile, "I believe it does." It happened so quick it appeared only as a flash of light to Ichigo's eyes, and yet everything moved in slow motion. He saw Aizen smile saw Inoue speak, and heard the scream that came from Rukia. Tsubaki pierced Rukia's chest and for an instant Rukia stared at Ichigo, the fear at what just happened registering in her eyes, and then a crimson fountain irrupted from Rukia's chest. Ichigo tried to move, tried to catch her before she fill, but he couldn't he couldn't move. All he could do was watch as the light from Rukia's eyes faded and she slumped to the floor. His feet finally worked, he finally moved to her, he caught her, cradled her head in his arms. He felt the warmth leave her body, felt her life slowly drain. He heard Inoue scream, heard her say something, but he couldn't make it out. He didn't care. Only Rukia mattered. The world faded into black around Ichigo a bitter could swept over him, he closed his eyes and screamed.

"Heehee." Ichigo heard the laugh, knew who it came from. "What now king? I told you, to have my full power you'll have to wait to see me again." Ichigo opened his eyes and saw the familiar world of his soul, of his Zanpaktou, and standing before him was the image of Him, the side that wore the mask, smiling at him, laughing.

"I will be the horse." Ichigo said as he stared at Rukia's blood that stained his hands, "Destroy my enemies."

"Pss, pathetic." Ichigo's hallow half said as he laughed insanely.

Inoue's eyes opened wide as Aizen's influence left her. She stared in horror as Tsubaki pierced Rukia's chest. It was all a lie, it was an illusion, she had killed Rukia. Inoue ran screaming she was sorry, yelling for Ichigo to forgive her, calling forth her power to heal Rukia to bring her back from the edge of oblivion, but something happened in an instant. Ichigo was no longer Ichigo. It wasn't that Ichigo had that scary mask on. It was as if Ichigo was gone and a monster took his place. The monster Ichigo turned to face Inoue; his eyes were golden and black a crazed smile graced his face.

"Thank you, you stupid girl." The monster said with an insane laugh. The monster swung his Zanpaktou slicing Inoue almost in half.

"Just like your father, Ichigo." Aizen said as he stood up holding his stomach attempting to stop the bleeding. "So easily manipulated." Aizen turned to Gin, "Shall we depart?" But Ichigo wasn't Ichigo anymore. He was someone, something stronger, faster than Aizen had ever seen.

"Getsuga Tenshou," The word sprang from this doppelganger of Ichigo, with a laugh that sent chills even down the great Aizen's spine. The black reddish energy blast went flying at Aizen. He lifted a hand to deflect it. CRASH. The blast was strong, Aizen's eyes grew wide, the energy blast didn't hit Aizen not really. Instead it moved to Aizen's wounds. It infected them, increased them. Aizen felt as if an explosion had just accord in his body. He stumbled and this new Ichigo lunged. The speed amazed Aizen. Aizen stared in horror at the blood lust smirk that crossed this creature's face. "Die, die, die." The creature laughed, swinging its sword wildly with the force of a hurricane.

"Shoot to death, Shinsou." Gin said with his snake like grin. His zanpaktou grew in an instant shouting right for the creatures heart. It pierced the Ichigo look alike through the chest, but no blood shot out, only a white substance that seemed to harden after it left its body.

"Is that all you have?" The creature asked as it turned to look at Gin. "Getsuga Tenshou."

"Gin NO!" Rangiku shouted, appearing out of thin air. She pushed Gin out of the way, taking the full force of the hit. She fell her eyes frozen wide with shock as an explosion of blood erupting from her chest. Gin knelt down and grabbed Matsumoto Rangiku's head. She lifted a feeble hand to his cheek, "Gin, I thought I would never…" her eyes grew dim and then shut. Gin cracked his eye open reviling a blood red iris. He charged the thing that looked like Ichigo. The monster laughed, he lifted up his hand and a cero exploded hitting Gin square in the chest. Insane laughter erupted from the being's throat. Soi Fong jumped down to stand next to the monster.

"Ichi.." The words never left her lips. The monster laughed as he grabbed her by the throat and tossed her into a near by building. Aizen stood on shaky legs, blood seeping through his wounds, mouth, nose, and eyes.

"Stupid boy," Aizen said staring at the beast that stood before him, "I will be a go.." The words were gargled as Zangetsu pierced the bottom of his jaw and straight through the top of his head. The monster wearing Ichigo's body laughed out load.

"Getsuga Tenshou." A black reddish wave of energy fired from the zankpaktou and Aizen was no more. "Die, everyone die." The beast yelled wildly firing Getsuga Tenshou and Ceros in to the air. Buildings fell along with anyone unfortunately enough to be caught in the destructive path of the blast.

Gin crawled over and laid by Rangiku's fallen body. He gently touched her hand, "Live. Live and punish me for my crimes." Gin said in a hushed tone. He turned and touched the air and a portal opened and Gin was gone.

"Die, die." The crazed Ichigo screamed in rage as it surveyed the countless shinigami's bodies, along with the fallen Arrankar that littered the battle field.

Renji saw Rukia fall, saw Ichigo attack Inoue, and saw Aizen die. The battle field was empty, they had won Aizen and the Arrankar had been defeated, but all Renji could see was Ichigo laughing insanely holding Rukia's body up like a rag doll, standing in the middle of the rubble reviling in the destruction. Renji used flash step to instantly appear before Ichigo. He starred in horror as he saw a mask slowly forming around Ichigo's face. "Ichigo give me Rukia she needs.." Renji froze in mid sentence as Ichigo turned to look at him. "You're not Ichigo." Renji whispered, as he heard the creature yell. "Getsuga Tenshou." A blackish red wave of energy shout towards Renji. He had no time to move, no time to erect a defense. He closed his eyes and waited for death. Renji felt the raw power come towards him in a wave of heat that burnt his hair, heard the sound as it approached him, but then something happened, it never hit him, Renji opened his eyes to see a red wall erected in front of him.

"Scary, scary, scary," Renji heard Urahara say as he walked up to Renji from behind. "Ichigo, give me Rukia and Inoue before they die."

"Ichigo, Ichigo?" The creature screamed as the mask fully covered his face. "Ichigo is no longer here, I'm the new king."

"Oi, hollow." The voice came from above and Renji looked up and stared in shock at Kurosaki Isshin, standing in the air, a white haori, attached to his shoulder flapping in the wind like a cape, "Only one person has the right to ride my son, like a mule and that's his father."

Renji turned to Urahara, "Ichigo's dad is a.."

"Oh, yes, yes, a shinigami." Urahara finished and smiled at Renji, "Where do you think Ichigo got all his strength from? You are looking at Kurosaki Isshin, the original 11th squad captain and the first Kenpachi." Urahara smiled at Renji's gaped mouth, "Isshin, we need Rukia and Inoue fast or they'll die."

"I know that." Isshin yelled at Urahara, "but my son needs a spanking right now."

"I am the new King, there is no Ichigo." The monster yelled and swung his zanpaktou at Isshin.

"Oi, boy," Isshin said as he caught hold of Zangetsu with his bare hand, "You should know this by now, your power means nothing if you are unable to cut your opponent." Isshin touched the middle of the mask that covered the monster's face and it splintered into pieces. Ichigo's eyes returned to normal and then rolled in the back of his head, and passed out. "Oi, Urahara get Shinji and Hiyori over here now. The Vizored needs to help Ichigo in his final lesson."

AFTER THE FALL

Father and Son

(Ichigo must Die)

"So, this is dickhead's father." Hiyori asked, a fang protruding from her mouth.

"You know I can file those down for you." Isshin said off handedly to her. "You'll scare any man away with those." Hiyori lashed out with a kick at Isshin's head. The blow connected, but it was Hiyori who howled in pain.

"What the hell is your skin made of, dickhead?" Hiyori yelled grabbing her foot, "And my fangs are part of my appea.."

"Ah, the legendary Kurosaki Isshin." Shinji said, cutting Hiyori off. "And just as expected you are quite.." Shinji didn't get to finish as Hiyori jumped on his back and began choking him.

"How dare you cut me off, DICKHEAD." Hiyori yelled.

"I can do whatever I like I don't answer to a fanged monkey like you."

"I'm not a monkey I'm a beautiful girl, DICKHEAD!"

"Monkey."

Isshin shook his head smiling and turned to the giant of a man with pink hair, who was caring for Inoue and Rukia. "Are they going to make it, Hachi?"

"I can mend the wounds done to Inoue, but." Hacchi turned to look at Rukia, "Rukia's wounds are different. They were inflected by Inoue's power, a very dangerous power." Hacchi turned to look at Isshin, "They are not physical, but affect the very fabric of Rukia's created being. In other words Inoue's power is slowly making Rukia not exist." Hacchi saw the look of pain cross Isshin's face and quickly added, "But Inoue's abilities and mine are very similar, and I'm sure with Urahara's help I can heal her quickly."

"Now, now why the long face, Isshin?" Urahara chimed in, "Have you lost all faith in your best friend."

"No, I'm just afraid that if she doesn't make it." Isshin turned to look at his unconscious son, "My idiot son won't recover." Urahara's eyes became very serious, and he turned to look at Shinji who was in a headlock from Hiyori. They made eye contact and Hiyori let Shinji go.

"Oi, Isshin we need to talk." Shinji pointed at a door as he attempted to dust himself off, "Hiyori can you look after Ichigo."

"Dickhead." Hiyori said as she walked over to Ichigo's prone body. She sat next to him and then glanced over her shoulder to make sure no one was looking. When she was sure no one was watching her she quickly held Ichigo's hand and said, "You, better pull through this, dickhead." Hiyori whispered.

Isshin, Urahara, and Shinji walked over to the door at the end of the room and opened it. They stepped back in surprise as Renji fell face first into the room. "So, sorry Renji-san," Urahara said picking Renji up. "I didn't know you were eavesdropping."

"I wasn't." Renji yelled, "I just came back from Soul Society and.." Renji trailed off as he looked at Rukia's lifeless body. "Will she make it?" Renji asked.

"Hmmph, what do you care, Shinigami?" Shinji said smiling at Renji, "her safety and survival shouldn't matter to a shinigami, what is one fallen soldier to Soul Society after all."

"Fuck you , you abomination." Renji said grabbing his sword.

"Oh, want to play." Shinji said still smiling a toothy grin at Renji.

"Enough." Isshin shouted. An outburst of his reiatsu forced Renji to his knees and caused Shinji to step back.

"My, my so violent." Urahara said stepping between the two. "How is everything up there?" He asked Renji.

Renji stood up and bowed to Isshin, "My apologies sir." And thin turned to Urahara, "Half of the Gotei 13 numbers are diminished from the last battle, all Captains and their Vice-Captains are alive but all are wounded." Renji said, "Except for maybe Kenpachi and Yachiru."

"And what of Rangiku?" Isshin asked.

Renji turned to him and said, "Captain Unohana said that somehow her injuries were mostly healed before she got there and that she should make a full recovery quite soon."

"And what of KaraKura Town." Isshin asked.

"The real Karakura Town is still safe, in Soul Society. All the residence are asleep." Renji looked at Isshin. "Your daughters are safe, Captain Kurosaki."

"Don't call me that, I'm not a Captain anymore." Isshin said. Renji bowed and turned to look at Rukia again.

"Go to her," Urahara said, "Your presence may help the healing." Renji bowed and then ran and sat besides Hacchi. "Well then." Urahara said his face turning serious again as he looked at Ichigo and then turned to the two standing by him, "Shall we."

"It's simple." Shinji said leaning against the wall of the old shop, "Ichigo needs to die."

The words struck Isshin like a fist. "There has to be another way." Isshin said looking at Urahara.

"the only other option is removing all of Ichigo's spirit energy and even then there is no guarantee that his hollow will be gone forever."

"Could just create a monster, stronger than any of us." Shinji said as he looked up at the clouds.

"Ichigo is your son, and with that came your power." Urahara said as he sat on the steps of the old store front, "You are the first Shinigami to obtain hollow powers on your own, without any type of extra experimentation. The only other person to do that is Ichigo."

"So, I controlled it so can he."

"No," Shinji said as he walked over to Isshin to stare at him in the face, "Ichigo can't. A man cannot walk three paths. "Shinji locked eyes with Isshin, "Right now Ichigo is trying to control his shinigami side as well as his hollow side, but there is also."

"His human side." Isshin finished.

"Correct and he cannot combine all three. As long as he remains human he cannot access his full power, and he cannot combine his shinigami, hollow, and human sides together." Shinji said as he placed a hand on Isshin's shoulder.

"The only way Ichigo can survive is to chose to be completely human or completely Shinigami, there can no longer be both." Urahara said as he walked up the steps to the store. "Let me know what you decide." Urahara said waving as he entered into the store and vanished from view.

"Is my son strong enough to master his hollow?" Isshin said to Shinji.

"You're his father you tell me."

"He just so stupid." Isshin laughed and Shinji joined in. After they quieted down Shinji put a hand on Isshin's shoulder, "I have never seen anyone stronger then Ichigo, except for you."

"Stupid," Isshin said as he lit a cigarette, "He's stronger."

Inside the old shop Urahara stood outside the door that led to where Ichigo and the others lay. "What do you want, Yoruichi."

Yoruichi walked behind Urahara and wrapped her arms around his waist laying her head on his back, "To be like this forever."

"We can't." Urahara said, as he closed his eyes wishing those words never left his lips. He reached back and gently touched her hair, "I do love you. But you are of noble blood, and because of me your name is disgraced your zanpaktou lost. How can I ask for your hand with all you have lost because of me?"

"Stupid." Yoruichi said into his back. Urahara felt her tears dampening his green cloak and touching his skin, "You are so stupid."

"I know."

Yoruichi slowly let go of Urahara. She sat on the floor and slowly took the form of a cat, "It's not his decision you know. It's the boys to make." Yoruichi said as she walked outside of the shop.

"No, but it falls to Isshin to kill his son." Urahara said as he placed his head against the door, allowing his own tears to fall.

AFTER THE FALL

Life and Death

Ichigo laid in darkness. How calm he thought. No emotions no pain. The memory of Rukia falling flashed in his mind, but he seemed numb it, it no longer mattered. This is good, Ichigo thought, no more pain.

"Ichigo." The voice boomed in the darkness. "Ichigo." Again the voice called, shattering the numbness of the void Ichigo was in. "Ichigo."

"Old man Zangetsu?" Ichigo said softly, as he slowly opened his eyes. Ichigo stared at a bright cloudless blue sky. When He stood he found that the world he stood in was not sideways like the other times. In fact this world was nothing like the world of Zangetsu. It was a desert, filled with crystal white sand. "Zangetsu?" Ichigo whispered.

"Can you still not feel me, boy." Zangetsu said. Ichigo turned to the sound of the voice and saw Zangetsu setting beside a small oasis.

"Zan, Zangetsu." Ichigo shouted as he ran towards his zanpaktou. Ichigo stood in front of Zangetsu, "I thought I would never see you again, I mean last time I entered into the world HE was in your place." Ichigo looked around at his surrounding again, "Hey, old man Zangetsu where are we?"

"Stupid boy." A voice from above Ichigo caused him to look up. Ichigo fell down in shock as he starred at Kurosaki Isshin standing above him. "Is, Iss, Isshin." Ichigo said in awe.

"Hyyyyyyyyyyyyha." Isshin yelled as he crashed into Ichigo, "Is that anyway to talk to your most awesome father."

Ichigo jumped up from the ground and yelled, "A father shouldn't abuse his child." Ichigo said as he punched Isshin in the face causing him to fly into the small lake. "And how are you here!" Ichigo demanded.

"How? You really are a stupid boy." Isshin said.

"Stupid!" Ichigo shouted

"Stupid!" Isshin shouted back, "You obtained your shinigami powers, your zanpaktou, your Shikai, and your Banki in a little over a year's time. Did you ever stop to consider where that ability came from?" Isshin said in an unusually serious voice. "You have made your old man proud boy." Ichigo starred at his father in awe. Isshin walked over to where Zangetsu sat. "Thank you for watching over him." Isshin said as he shook Zangetsu's hand. Ichigo stammered as he watched Zangetsu form into a zanpaktou in Isshin hands.

"Zangetsu." Ichigo said as he started to go to his father.

"Stand still boy." Isshin said in a loud voice. An explosion of reiatsu caused Ichigo to fall back. "Your ante said you were stupid too. How do you think that makes me look, my sister teasing me of my brain damaged child." Isshin said as he began to swing Zangetsu by its strap.

"Ante?"

Isshin smiled, "I am original captain of the 11th squad the first Kenpachi. I am also known as Isshin of the Shiba clan,

"Shiba, that means.." Ichigo stammered.

"Speak with your big boy voice Ichigo. Don't stammer with your words like a feeble child." Isshin said looking at Ichigo.

"That means Kuukaku is my."

"That means she is my sister. You have to earn your way into our family. We don't let retarded people in." Isshin said laughing at Ichigo.

"I'm not retarded." Ichigo shouted, "What kind of father are you to tell his child that! What kind of doctor are you!"

"A good father and doctor." Isshin said.

"If you were a good father, and if you are a shinigami why didn't you help me when.."

"Enough!" Isshin cut Ichigo off with an uncharacteristically stern voice. "I have taken back my zanpaktou back."

"Your zanpaktou?"

"Of course."

"But you already have one hanging from your waist Ichigo pointed."

"I am the only shinigami to willed two different zanpaktou."

"But what of Shunsui and Juushirou?"

"Stupid, do you ever lessen. I said two different zanpaktou. Captain Ukitake and Captain Kyouraku both wield twin zanpaktou. Zangetsu was given to you when you obtained your shinigami powers, and now." Isshin said as he placed Zangetsu across his back, "I'm taking him back."

"Why?" Ichigo shouted.

"Why, because you're stupid. You don't take time to practice to learn from Zangetsu. You rush into battle with the smallest fraction of a relationship with him, and get your ass kicked every time. You don't deserve him."

"What do you know old man." Ichigo yelled, "I had to rush, I had to rescue Rukia had to protect.."

"You rushed off to save Rukia, got your ass kicked. Had to mend for three days. Then rushed off again, got your ass kicked again, then had to train for three more days with Yoruichi to gain your Banki. You then fought Captain Kuchiki and almost died from the power of your own reiatsu." Isshin said as he placed a hand on Ichigo's shoulder, "If you had just calmed down and really studied with Urahara, you could have learned Banki and how to control it. Then you wouldn't have gotten your ass kicked. Think how much sooner you could have save Rukia. You might have even helped stopped Aizen before any of this had happened." Ichigo stood there in shock as he lessened to his failures laid out before him, but Isshin wasn't done yet, "And then when you had the most dangerous training to do, what did you do then? You stormed in and demanded from the Vizored to train you, and then you didn't complete your training. Again you rushed into battle unprepared." Isshin turned his back on Ichigo. "You are a genius boy, there is no doubting that. But that doesn't mean that your training can suffer. You have survived so far because of your genius, luck, and stronger friends."

Tears rolled down Ichigo's face. He was beaten. For the first time he saw how weak he was, how foolish, how childish. He had not protected anyone, he had placed them in danger. But Ichigo was Ichigo defiant and so he yelled, "What do you know of the horrors of a hollow growing in you."

"Oh, what do I know?" Isshin said as he turned to face Ichigo again. Ichigo's eyes widened with fear as he starred at his father's face. A mask much like Ichigo's own covered Isshin face. Golden black eyes bored into Ichigo's brown eyes. "Stupid boy, you are your hollow."

Ichigo fell to his knees openly sobbing, "You could have helped me! You could have." The mask dissolved from Isshin's face as he bent down to pick Ichigo up. "I never wanted this life for you." Isshin said holding back tears, "But the past is the past Ichigo."

"Why are you here?" Ichigo yelled, "Are you here just to show me what a failure I am?"

"No." Isshin said. Ichigo looked at his father and for one of the first times in his life he saw them filled with tears, "You can no longer afford to be indecisive. You can no longer rush head first without thinking. You must decide here and now, because if you don't you will fall to your hollow."

Ichigo looked at his dad, "What decision?" Isshin let go of Ichigo and bowed his head. The world Ichigo was in went dark for a moment, and then an image of Inoue and Rukia formed in the darkness. "This is your choose," Isshin said, "you must chose what path to walk. "If you chose one you will lose your spirit abilities live a long happy life grow fat and bald, have many children and grandchildren, and who knows when you die, you might have just enough spirit power left to rejoin the ranks of the shinigami again. But Zangetsu will be lost to you forever. The other," Isshin pointed to the image of Rukia, "The other path, you will gain power like you have never seen. You will be able to finally have the power not only to control your hollow side but also finally live as one with it. You will no longer have to compete with it to see who the king is and who the horse is. Both sides of you the shinigami and the hollow will finally be one. You will also learn and finally be able to truly blend with Zangetsu. But," Isshin stopped and Ichigo saw a tear fall from his eye, "Your life as a human will end."

"That is a stupid decision I am strong enough to be.."

"NO YOU ARE NOT!" Isshin yelled as the tears freely fell from his eyes.

"Then I can choose the shinigami and live in a gigai."

"No, you cannot."

"Why not?" Ichigo shouted.

Isshin bowed his head, "And what will you do? Will you affect more people with your reiatsu that pours out of you like a wave, will you turn your sisters into shinigami too and lay before them this life of fighting. It's bad enough that when Karin finally goes to Soul Society naturally she will probably join the ranks of this insanity, but what of Yuzu?" Isshin walked over to Ichigo the tears still falling from his face, "If you stay your reiatsu will turn them into shinigami's." Isshin walked away from Ichigo and vanished into the darkness, "The choice is yours boy." Ichigo heard the fading voice of his father trail off.

Ichigo stood alone in the darkness starring at the images of the two closest women in his life. He looked at Inoue. She was so happy, so full of life and her beauty was undeniable. And when Ichigo starred into her eyes, he saw her strength but also her loneliness. The same as his, he saw the pain of Inoue's lose. He saw the same pain he felt every day at the loss of his mother, but Inoue's was greater she had lost her entire family. Ichigo wanted to hold her to protect her.

He then turned and looked upon the image of Rukia. Her small frame disguised her true power. She was ferrous, powerful, and strong. And yet Ichigo knew she was also very soft and delicate. It was a side that very few people saw. She was his role model, his friend, and possible she could be something more. Both he and her avoided the topic because deep down they knew they were from two different worlds, but whenever they looked at each other they both knew that they wanted more. Ichigo could finally love Rukia and Rukia would be free to love him back. They would have an eternity to be by each other's side.

With Rukia, Ichigo knew there was a future that he could never have with Inoue, but at what cost. He would forever lose Karin, Yuzu with her loving eyes. Mizuiro, Asano, and Tatsuki would also be lost to him. His life, his friends would be gone, and what if Rukia didn't love him, what if what he saw was his own wishes in her eyes. Ichigo fell to his knees. "Zangetsu, help me!" Ichigo yelled into the darkness of his soul but was met with silence. He fell laying crying both images of Rukia and Inoue starring at him and smiling.

"Stupid boy." The voice pierced the darkness strait to Ichigo's heart, "Have you forgotten the first thing I said to you?" Ichigo's eyes opened wide, he stood up and faced both the images again and in unison with Zangetsu's voice Ichigo said:

"Face forward, That which blocks you is worthless fear. Cast off your fear, go forward, never stand still, retreat and you will age, hesitate and you will DIE!" Ichigo stopped starring at the two images and turned to one of them. There was only one choice, only one option; there had always been only one. Ichigo began to run in the darkness toward the image of his desire, toward the only path to his only true destiny. There was no fear in him, no hesitation, no regret. "RUKIA!" Ichigo shouted into the darkness.

"Stupid boy." Ichigo's eyes flew open. He was no longer in the desert, no longer in darkness. He was in Urahara's shop. Inoue, Rukia, Renji, Chad, and Uryuu looked at him in horror. He also saw Yoruichi and Urahara standing in the corner with their heads bowed. A sharp pain exploded in Ichigo forcing him to look down at his chest. Zangetsu was stuck in it. Blood pored through the wound that the zanpaktou made, and holding Zangetsu was Isshin with tears rolling down his face. "You made your decision. Stupid boy."

"What of Yuzu and Karin?" Ichigo said as blood shot from his mouth and on to Isshin's face.

"Karin already knows what you are and Yuzu I will tell her something. You can still visit from time to time." Ichigo saw his father's tears, felt his father's pain, "I hope you can forgive me one day." Isshin said and then he was gone.

Ichigo felt weak the world was going black, "Stupid old man, it was my choice." Ichigo said in a whisper. Ichigo saw his body fall, felt a rush of power enter him. He looked down and pulled Zangetsu from his lifeless human body. "Inoue sorry for everything, sorry I can't be there to comfort you, but I had one choice." He turned and walked past Urahara and Yoruichi out the door and out of the shop. He felt Rukia running behind him. He turned saw her coming, saw the tears in her eyes, saw her anger.

"Why! Why Ichigo." Rukia yield as she slammed into Ichigo punching him in his chest and weeping. "You could have lived, you could have been happy. Is your power that important to you? Are you that conceited that you would through everything, EVERYTING away to hold on to it? How can you be so STUPID?!" Rukia yelled, "You had the chance, the chance to retrieve your destiny that I selfishly stole from you. You would have been free, free to live!"

Ichigo smiled and forced Rukia to look at him. Her eyes were blurred by tears as she starred at him, "Stupid, my choice wasn't about power or freedom. It wasn't about this world or the other. There is no life for me without you, no freedom in me without you by my side. I didn't choose to be human or to be a shinigami, I chose to be with you. You are the only destiny I have." Ichigo said as he bent down and kissed Rukia for the first time.

Rukia's eyes flew open for a second and then closed shut. She felt Ichigo's hand wrap around her waist lifting her up. She felt her own arms wrapping around Ichigo's neck. The kiss lasted for seconds, maybe hours, maybe days. No one existed except for her and Ichigo. She had never allowed herself to hope for this, never even knew she wanted this, but at this moment at this time she knew he was all she wanted, all she needed. "There never really was a chose to make," Ichigo said as he broke the kiss, "There was always only you."

Tears still ran from her eyes, but a smile also graced her face, "I'm not going to say it back." Rukia said in a half laugh half sob as she kissed Ichigo again.

"Stupid, you don't have to." Ichigo said as he continued the embrace.

From inside the shop Yoruichi watched the embrace and fought back tears of her own. She felt Urahara come up beside her, "Damn kid, stole my best line." Urahara whispered in her ear. Yoruichi smiled as she felt Urahara take her hand in his.

Inoue sat starring at the lifeless human body of Ichigo. Tears rolling down her face. "He's stupid." She heard Uryuu say as he sat next to her.

Inoue buried her face in Uryuu's chest, "No, he is a shinigami."

Ichigo held on to Rukia for what seemed like an eternity. He held her so tight, afraid that if he let go she would disappear, that this moment would be gone forever. "Hey dickhead." Hiyori shouted, shattering the moment of peace. Ichigo slowly loosened his grip on Rukia and looked behind him.

"Time for your final lesson," Shinji said with a smile.

Ichigo turned back to look into Rukia's eyes, "will you wait for me?"

"Stupid, I'd wait for an eternity."


End file.
